<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So I Met This Weird Girl by DarkAngelofFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006557">So I Met This Weird Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire'>DarkAngelofFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Facial, Fingering, One Night Stands, Roleplay, blowjob, special cameo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted blog post that details one university student's encounter with a weird blonde girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Graham/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So I Met This Weird Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why did you write this? I hear you asking. Well because I was playing RE4 again and I liked the idea that instead of getting together, Ashley kind of got a bit obsessed with Leon after he said no to his "overtime" so Ashely goes out and finds a guy that looks like Leon. Fun stuff ensues. I kind of had fun with this one, it's okay. I think I went a bit too crazy in the beginning with details so I should curb that later perhaps. Still, enjoy one of my more vanilla works. (Before you ask, the url in question doesn't exist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The following was written on </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://masterofducks.blogspot.com">
    <em>
      <span>https://MasterofDucks.blogspot.com</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> (titled “My First Years of University”). The contents of the blog detail one Randall (nicknamed Randy) Allen Chase and his time at university. The page includes the cast of characters (read: friends) including Randall himself, a platonic friend named Jessica (nicknamed Jess), and a childhood best friend named Stephen. It is currently being held in custody, awaiting declassification.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So I Met This Weird Girl</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, everyone… or rather all ten of you that read this, heh. So I’ve got an interesting story to tell (for once) and it’s all to do with this weird girl I met named Ashley. See it was another lonely Friday night with Stephen and Jess in my dorm room watching the Shrek DVD for the umpteenth time because we had literally nothing else to do. I was happily munching on the slightly burnt popcorn during the scene where Fiona makes breakfast when Stephen got up off his bed and paused the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” I said. Jess looked confused but intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, look, Shrek’s fine but dude we gotta do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> else,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s your idea?” Jess asked. Stephen smiled that smile of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got the perfect idea,” he said. “We’re gonna go hit up a club.” We all sat there in silence as Stephen smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a shit idea,” I said, flat out. “I don’t have any good clubbing clothes, the booze is way too expensive, and I’m not even gonna be drunk enough to have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like,” Jess started, “I don’t have any fuckin money to drink that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Stephen sighed, “I’ll get you guys in, don’t worry, I’m just sick of sitting here every week and doing nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shrek isn’t nothing,” I said, hurt. Stephen responded by diving into my closet and throwing my shit around until he threw some clothes at me. My only half decent black pants and a polo shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get dressed,” he said. “Also brush your hair, you might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> meet a girl.” He left our room, probably to go piss, and I turned to Jess. She shrugged in indifference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go change, I guess,” she said. I rolled my eyes and got up, heading to the communal bathrooms. I grabbed my hairbrush on the way out and was soon in a stall changing and making sure my clothes weren’t wrinkly. They weren’t, thankfully, and I stopped by the mirror to brush my admittedly messy hair. It was a dirty blonde colour, parted on the left so the right side was always a bit longer than the left. I liked the style but Stephen said I looked like an irredeemable dork. That may have been true but I liked it. Soon I was presentable and I was back in my room where Stephen and Jess were discussing what club to go to. I put stuff away while they settled on a club like twenty minutes away on foot. I didn’t bother trying to talk since I hated clubs to begin with so anything they or I chose would be just as shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right Randy,” Stephen said. “Looking good, you might pick up some fat chick.” Jess smacked his arm hard for that one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, pig,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh calm down,” he said, only throwing gas on the fire. They started getting at it and I had to interject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, guys, quit it, let’s just go before I have to clean up another body,” I said. They became civil and we departed, walking off our small Massachusetts campus and into the city. It was a nice walk, cool evening with a breeze. However it was all ruined when we got to the club. Getting in was fine (Stephen paid our way, somehow, and we were all twenty-one), except for the fact I was being fucking blinded by neon lights because the club didn’t want to accept that 80’s synth aesthetics were over and done with. Inside was almost worse. Big glossy tiled dance floor in the center covered in drunk dancers, big bassy music being blared and making my chest rumble, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> neon lights, and half-drunk twenty-somethings sitting in booths trying to score with each other. Stephen pointed at an empty table and started making his way there. Jess and I followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You guys know that feeling you get when you know someone’s staring at you? That tingly feeling that you get on the back of your neck, or that lingering sense that something’s up? I got that and turned to my right. Sitting at a table was a group of college students, I’d seen them on campus, including a blonde girl. While they were all in conversation, the blonde girl was looking to the side, desperately trying not to be noticed. She sipped a drink from a straw and tried being casual. I can say that now in retrospect, at the time I just shrugged it off. Anywho…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat down with Stephen and Jess and Stephen ordered a round of shots. When I asked him where he had this money, he responded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro, we spend our weekends watching DVDs and I don’t buy shit because we have the cafeteria, I’ve been sparing some cash for a night like this.” I shrugged, whatever man. The shots came and we did that thing where we tap the shot glass a couple times then did it. I retched, I never had a taste for strong liquor to begin with, beer was about all I could handle. Stephen and Jess laughed at my expense, they’d been drinking longer than I had, and I flipped them off in that friendly way. After that we got to just talking, shooting the shit, and I realised that this was infinitely worse than talking in my dorm room because of the music and people. I wanted to be home. Stephen and Jess pointed out guys and girls they seemed minorly interested in and I chipped in sometimes, if only to tell Stephen that he had shit taste. There were a large number of very drunk and very attractive women dancing and talking and doing whatever else. I swear at one table I saw a girl shove her face into the table top, move it along, then sit back up. Lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got that feeling again and I turned my head. That blonde girl was staring at me again. She was disguising it as looking around the room bored, but her gaze lingered on me a lot. I made eye contact with her and she looked away. Looking at her now she looked pretty. She was leaning her chin in her hand while she sipped. Kind of cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find someone you like?” Jess leaned into me with a grin. I felt the blood rush to my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, no, nothing like that,” I said. I don’t know why, it’s that weird thing where you just want to be contrarian initially. For some reason my brain wanted to go back to second grade when one of the class clowns said I liked a girl and so I kissed Stephen on the lips to prove I didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look man, we’re at a club, go bang a girl for fuck’s sake,” Jess said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m hoping to do,” Stephen said before he waved down a waitress and asked for some beers. “So get out there and grab some puss, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least phrase it better you pig,” Jess said, slapping him on the shoulder. Our beers arrived and we started drinking properly. We kept talking, hoping to be at least buzzed enough to go dancing, and I kept noticing that girl. She kept stealing glances at me throughout the next little while. I couldn’t tell why. It wasn’t to mock me, otherwise she’d have already laughed at me or gotten her friends to do so as well. I didn’t get it. I couldn’t ignore it even if I wanted to because I was both curious and a little frustrated. I wanted to ask why, but I was also awkward enough to fail at that spectacularly. A couple beers later and Stephen slapped the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, I’m going onto the dance floor, you guys in?” Jess nodded and I shrugged. No point sitting here alone. I got up and followed them to the dance floor as the music blared. The dance floor was separated by a weird fence barrier thing. Stephen and Jess went past it and onto the floor. I just leaned on it and sighed. I wasn’t gonna go through the trouble of embarrassing myself. I watched them dance to the shitty club music for a couple minutes, Stephen trying to saunter up to girls to get their attention, Jess trying to avoid a couple of the more adventurous guys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she showed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there,” I heard. I jumped and turned. There she was, standing right there. She was about shoulder height for me. She dressed in jeans, a black turtleneck, and an old bomber jacket that was a couple sizes too big since it seemed draped over her. She stood there with a hand on one hip and a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi,” I said. She looked me up and down, sticking on a few points like my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing?” she asked. I looked back at the dance floor. Stephen and Jess were having a ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watching other people have fun,” I said.”Guess I’m not good enough at it.” The girl gave my joke a light chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well wanna have some fun with me?” she asked. That got my full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen I’m not gonna beat around the bush, you look like my type, and I’m not having fun with clubs any more, so how about we head back to my place.” She said this with a straight face. I blinked a few times and actually pinched my cheek to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. Then out of sheer luck I said the magic words:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” How I said that I still have no idea. I guess my brain did something right for once. The girl reached out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ashley,” she said. I took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Randy,” I said. With that she gripped my hand and started pulling me to the door and I let her. I heard Stephen loudly holler at me in delight as we exited but that was the last I saw of my friends that night. We exited the club and Ashley immediately turned left, taking us back towards the main part of the campus. She kept a solid grip on my hand as we walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My place is kind of near campus,” she said. “But I’m gonna have you close your eyes before we get to the building.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh okay?” I said. I had a bunch of other questions in my head but Ashley seemed so determined that I didn’t want to bother her. We walked a few blocks before she stopped at a street corner and turned to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, close your eyes and follow my lead. Open them when I say,” she ordered. I did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope we don’t get killed,” I said offhandedly. I heard her laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, I can fend for us if we need it. But I live in a good neighbourhood and I’ve got capable friends.” Ashley started leading me. I then wondered what friends she was referring to. The ones she came to the club with were… at the club. Who else was around? A few turns here and there, some straightaways, and eventually Ashley stopped, fiddled with something, and then pulled me through a door. The inside was air conditioned. We walked across a nice sounding tile floor and stopped for a second before entering an elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I open my eyes now?” I asked, thinking she might have forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, I gotta keep things a little secret,” she answered. So I waited for the elevator to finish rising. How I kept my curiosity in check, I have no idea. I guess I was too afraid of messing things up. The elevator hit the desired floor and Ashley took me out of it and down a hallway. A minute later we stopped and opened the door to what I assumed was her apartment. After we were in and the door was closed, Ashley let me open my eyes. I did and was shocked ot find a sensible but expensive fucking condo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa,” I said. However I didn’t really have time to appreciate it since Ashley dragged me into her frankly disgustingly nice bedroom. I don’t remember a ton of the details but you can make your own assumptions based on the massive four poster bed, fancy drawers and wardrobes, and a connected bathroom. Ashley pulled me over to a wardrobe and opened it, rifling through before she pulled out a shirt, pants, and a… shoulder holster? It was empty and I didn’t see a gun anywhere, but still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put these on,” Ashley said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh sure but why?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going to do a roleplay and I need to change into my outfit,” she explained. “I’m going to be the helpless damsel you just rescued from an evil villain, and you’ll be the heroic agent that saved me. Afterwards we’ll engage in some ‘overtime’,” she said with air quotes around “overtime”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, can do,” I said. Ashley made me step out of the room and she closed the door. I shrugged and changed into the clothes she gave me. It turned out to be a black athletic shirt that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> form fitting, a pair of well worn jeans, and the shoulder holster. It fit well enough on me, a bit loose in spots, but I could probably ditch it. Ashley had a vanity mirror nearby and I looked at myself. Not bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you can come in now,” I heard Ashley say. I walked in and saw she was now in a much different outfit. A sleeveless orange sweater, green plaid skirt, and almost knee length boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute,” I said. Ashley smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but now you’re going to be our characters. You’re going to be…,” she mused for a second, “Leon. I’ll be, uh, Allison the girl you just rescued from an evil cult head.” She put her hands behind her back and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, interesting,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the setting is we’re in a room all by ourselves waiting for extraction, and things get a little… hot and heavy,” Ashley said. I could see her face turning red from excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I was no stranger to love. I’d done a few roleplay things with some of my previous girlfriends (all two of them) so I could turn on a bit of the old charm when asked. At least they said I was charming. Ashley sat down on the bed and made a show of being tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Leon,” she said with practiced ease, “I’m so glad you saved me from that weird cult. Is there anything I can do to repay you?” She gave me a sultry look and placed a hand lightly on her chest. I smiled and mentally put myself into the role of a badass agent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t worry miss, I’m sure we can figure something out,” I said, deepening my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t talk like that,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” I asked normally. Ashley looked away for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it’s nothing, I’m just pretty particular. Just talk in your normal voice but act like a bit more of a dork, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” I sighed. I readjusted what I was trying to be: a bit more dorky but still me. I looked back at her and said, “Oh well don’t worry about pay, it’s my job.” The noise she made was so filled with eroticism I got turned on by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s perfect,” she purred. Then she readjusted to her role. “Well surely there must be some way to make it up to you,” she said, eyes wide and pleading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” I made a show of thinking about it. “Well maybe I could take you up on that offer of overtime then,” I said. She smiled more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but you said no earlier,” she leaned forward, making sure to squeeze her breasts between her elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well circumstances change,” I said as I stepped towards her. “Maybe I should do something to show you how truly capable I am.” Ashley stood up and raised an eyebrow at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would that be, Mister Agent?” she asked playfully. I put my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think I could show-” I was interrupted when Ashley whipped her arms up, grabbed my face, and started roughly making out with me. I went with it because I was super turned on and I wanted to get with this girl. As we made out we fell onto the bed, almost like one of those romance movies, and Ashley slowed down and pulled away, looking sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Leon, I’m still a virgin,” she said. Okay, must be part of her bit. This girl has obviously fucked before. I leaned in with a wry smile and whispered,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just be sure to take extra care of you.” Then I placed a hand at her waist, hooked my thumb under her sweater, and pushed up. Ashley let me and soon the sweater was over her breasts, letting them drop down. A good size, perky, and I noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra. This girl knew what she wanted. I cupped one breast in my hand and gently began to suck and play with the other one with my mouth. Ashley let out light moans of pleasure as I teased her. In my head I figured this Leon guy wouldn’t be a horny college student, he’d have a bit of class. So I took it slow and just played with Ashley for a bit. Alternating between her breasts with my mouth and hands, reaching one down to stroke her thigh or even to lightly touch between her legs. She ate it all up and I could tell, even with this limited interaction, she was a pillow princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of breast teasing I committed and reached a hand down and started rubbing her sensitive spot. It was met with a soft little yelp into more moans. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the borrowed jeans but I stuck with it. Even through her panties I could tell she was soaked. I used a finger to, somewhat clumsily, slide her panties aside enough that I could finger her a bit. Instead of leaning back on her arms she let herself fall flat and she squirmed and moaned as I fingered her. It didn’t take long for my hand to be covered in slick (I think that’s a term), and I braved a look. Firstly I noticed her very cute selection of white panties (a personal favourite), and then that they were dark with her juices. Licking my lips I pulled my finger out and got down on one knee. Ashley looked up to see what I was doing and made a noise as I pulled her towards me and started sliding my tongue in and out of her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley let out a supremely pleased moan and I got to finally taste her. She was great. Unfortunately I was never great at this so I did what I could for a few minutes. I paid attention to her clit with my tongue and some very light teeth work. Ashley was squirming on the bed and gripping the sheets. At that point I was throbbing so hard I couldn’t stand it anymore. I stood up and started undoing my borrowed jeans. I pulled out my cock (which, if you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious, was a bit above average. Or so I’ve been told) and was about to just go head long into her when Ashley had turned herself around and was on all fours in front of me. Before I could do anything she reached up and started stroking it with a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my turn to be useful, Leon,” she whispered as she started licking the head. I groaned as she did so, enjoying the sensation of her warm tongue. Ashley went on to treat me very well. She knew when to suck the head and then to go to stroking and licking. After a few minutes of that she started sucking me off in earnest. God she was great. I could only stand there and hold my hips while I let her do her thing. God her mouth was so warm and wet, and with her hot breath on top of that I almost came at least a couple times. I had to really put my mind into it. Once she was done she pulled away, a couple trails of saliva connecting her lips and the head of my cock god it was so hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word Ashley got onto her back, spread her legs, and pulled her panties aside. There she was, all for the taking. And take her I did. I plunged myself all the way inside her and we both moaned from the pleasure. I felt her tighten around me instantly and I started going at her. I started pumping my cock with my hips and I got to feel every inch of her. Ashley let herself fall flat on the bed again and I enjoyed the sight of her breasts bouncing around because of my thrusts. I reached a hand out and I started groping one of them while I fucked her. I pinched the nipple and she let out a very loud moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Leon!” I hoped her walls were more soundproof than the dorms. I was biting my lip trying not to cum immediately. She felt so good and she also started squirming so she was moving around while I was inside her. Her walls were pitting spots on my dick that I didn’t even think I had. I started going harder and harder into her as I could feel her tighten. I was getting really really close myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want it?” I grunted. That question must have penetrated her sex-filled mind because she didn’t make any noises for a couple seconds. Then she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it- on- my- face,” she said between thrusts. “Cover- me- in- your- seed.” I obliged. I leaned into the next few thrusts, plunging hard and fast into her as I prepared myself. Ashley came without warning, tightening around me. It felt amazing until I almost forgot what I had to do. I pulled out suddenly and Ashley sat up just in time. I could only grip the shaft of my cock and groan as I came. Thick ropes of cum flew out and landed on her face and chest. She had her eyes closed and mouth open, so my cum hit all the nooks and crannies of her face. God she looked so hot. We remained in our positions for a couple minutes admiring our work. If I could have taken a picture I would. Instead Ashley slowly got up from her bed and went to her bathroom to clean up and change. “There’s a spare bathroom on the other side of the condo,” she yelled. I took that as my cue and grabbed my clothes as I headed out of her bedroom and into a side bathroom I hadn’t noticed. I cleaned up, did a rinse with mouthwash that was lying there, and exited to see Ashley in some really fancy looking pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” I said as she looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You going somewhere?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know?” I said uncertainly. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, I let you fuck me,” she said. “You can crash here tonight. Just get into PJs that aren’t your street clothes and join me in my bed.” She turned and went back to her bedroom. I ditched my pants and went with ol’ reliable: t-shirt and boxers. I went into Ashley’s room, got into bed with her, and fell asleep pretty quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that there’s not much to tell. We woke up decently early and I got a decent view of the city from her building and had a rough idea of where I was. It wasn’t a super far walk back to the dorms. Ashley told me I could head out whenever, so I did. But when I opened her front door I was greeted with… myself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” a guy said. He looked kind of like me, same hair colour and parting. He was a bit bigger than me and better looking. He had a stoic look on his face. “I’m with security, I’m here to escort you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know about me?” I asked. “And what security, building security?” He didn’t answer. Instead, under his jacket, I caught a glimpse of a shoulder holster. And it was full. He didn’t pull the weapon out but I decided complying was the smart option. I followed this guy to the elevator and he pressed the ground floor button. We rode down in awkward silence until I asked “What’s your name?” He didn’t answer. Instead he stood there, arms folded, and quiet. The elevator hit the ground floor and I left once the door opened. I was a few steps away when I heard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” I turned around and this security guy had a light smirk on his face. “Name’s Leon,” he said right as the door closed. Weird. After that I just walked back to my dorm building and had to answer a million questions from Stephen and Jess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all I enjoyed it but that girl was kind of weird. I went into a bit too much detail, sorry about that, but I was getting excited remembering that night. I wish I could find her again but I can’t seem to figure out what classes she attends. People know her but I can’t find her or her friends. Oh well it’s been only a few days and I’ve got a fuckin paper due (ugh).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is MasterofDucks signing off for now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>